


Tale of Two Cities Fan Comic Page

by LifeLover



Category: A Tale of Two Cities (1935), A Tale of Two Cities - Charles Dickens
Genre: 2 page spread, Done in pencil, F/M, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears, back when I was going to make a doujinshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: A 2 page fancomic scene I made of my ofc & Sydney Carton.  After Sydney switches places in the jail with Charles & my ofc is trying to save his life.





	Tale of Two Cities Fan Comic Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [personalized_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/gifts).



> Back in high school, I was going to make a doujinshi of Tale of Two Cities with Ruby White(ofc)/Sydney Carton/Ernest Defarge. I only ended up making this 2 page spread in pencil, but I still like it.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
